Choosing Death
by MistressLegato
Summary: This is my first full on yaoi fanfic that is completed. Gumshoe x Edgeworth, please enjoy!


**Choosing Death**

Gummy x Edgy-pie

This is my VERY first, FULL-ON MAN SEKS fanfiction. If you are offended by homesexual relationships DO NOT READ this.

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._" That's what the note said, anyway. Detective Dick Gumshoe found it to be horrendously disheartening.

"Awful dramatic of you, Mr. Edgeworth," he spoke outloud to himself, his eyes looking over the walls of Miles' office.

He'd been in that office, probably, hundreds of times for various cases throughout the years. It still bothered him that there was such a high concentration of pink in one small area, but the room certainly suited its master. This day, however, the usually regal feel to the room had changed to incredible depression. Everything that belonged to Edgeworth was gone, save the desk, chair and curtains.

"Guess . . . I'll be going then," sighed the tall man, scratching his head as he turned to the door.

The walk to the door, then down the hall to the elevator was sad. Dick couldn't figure out why Edgeworth hadn't even bothered to tell him in person. They were friends, weren't they, despite courtroom proceedings? They'd shared tea and a few lunches and dinners with friendly conversation before. The poorly shaven man knew that he was a bit dense, but he did his best to be a good friend and he looked up to Edgeworth.

Dick let out a long sigh as his elevator ride ended. When he set his right foot out of the door, however, a new ride began as he slipped on something and crashed to the floor.

"EUAAAGH!"

"Detective Gumshoe! Are you alright?!" Shrieked a familiar, but obnoxious voice as its owner's thin frame rushed to the scene.

"Ugh, I'm fine, Meekins. Just slipped on that . . . Wright?"

"Slipped on what rite, sir?! It must have been written on awfully slipper paper, what a strange thing to do!" Rambled the blue-suited officer, searching to ground for the document he assumed had slipped up the large-framed detective.

"Not a rite, that chess piece. The blue-one. It was . . . Mr. Edgeworth's. He said it represented his will to completely dominate Wright in the courtroom. S'why he always had it surrounded by those red ones."

Meekins looked confused as he studied the piece.

"It certainly doesn't resemble a human at all!" He responded, then he handed it to Dick.

"Guess not. I should get it back to him. It seemed important."

_I won't drag anyone else into this mess of a life. I'll just end it all tonight. It's not like anyone is going to miss me. Wright has Maya to take care of him. God knows he needs a babysitter . . . _Thought Miles Edgeworth as he studied his pistol. It was a rather small gun, but it would do the job. _They'll easily replace me at work. There are plenty of brilliant prosecutor's out there. The reason I took this path in life . . . it's all been nothing but lies._

Edgeworth made sure his buttons were straight and his shirt was tucked in. He wanted to at least go out in style. That was just how he was. After a quick look over himself in the mirror he placed the muzzle to his temple.

"Good night, Miles Edgeworth. This miserable life of yours is over."

Dick attempted to straighten his sloppily tied necktie before he rang the doorbell. He never looked incredibly presentable, but he didn't want to look like a bum! When he pressed the button for the doorbell it rang, then there was a gunshot.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Freeze creep, Detective Dick Gumshoe and you're under . . ." he shouted, busting in the door, gun drawn. As he threw himself into the room, the door slammed shut behind him from the force he'd used to open it.

The scene he found was something he hadn't ever expected. Miles was the only one in the room and the only gun, save for Dick's, was in his trembling hand. The prosecutor looked startled, his eyes wide, mouth ajar as he looked up at the man in the green trenchcoat. After a moment of awkward silence, Edgeworth raised his hands to his ears and shrieked the most pained noise Gumshoe had ever heard.

"Mr . . . Mr. Edgeworth! Are you okay?!" Exclaimed the large-framed man, rushing to the side of his friend.

Miles put his finger on the trigger and closed his eyes. His hand was shaking so terribly, but he wanted to die. As he was about to pull it all the way, the doorbell rang and he twitched, shooting the wall to his left.

He was bewildered as everything moved in slow motion. Edgeworth couldn't hear anything except a terrible ringing in his ears, but he knew to look to the source of the noise that had foiled his plan. A big man in green stood there, gun drawn, staring at him.

_Wait . . . who shot whom? Didn't I . . . I was going to die, what's happening?!_

Edgeworth dropped to his knees, putting his hands to his pained ears and screamed as loudly as he could. He felt something warm envelop his trembling body. Scratchy facial hair tickled his cheek as he was pulled tightly into a protective embrace.

"Gum . . . shoe . . . I . . ." he stammered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled, barely able to hear his own voice over the ringing.

"I'm sorry, Edgeworth. I didn't realize you meant it," Gumshoe quietly whispered as he held the smaller man tightly. "I should have known."

For the longest time the detective clutched the man in pink. His mind raced, full of questions and words he should say, but none of them would come out. All he could produce were regretful tears. How did things come to this?

Another startling ring of the doorbell forced the taller man to release Edgeworth and he went to answer it.

"Detective Gumshoe! There were reports of a gunshot! Is everything okay?!" Exclaimed Meekins in his usual, irritating voice.

Dick faked a smile as he put his hand to the back of his head.

"I dropped my gun and it misfired! Can you believe the luck I have today? I'll pay to repair the hole, so tell the apartment manager not to sue me. My checkbook couldn't handle it," he begged, wearing his usual sheepish look, head hung low.

Meekins rigidly saluted Gumshoe and agreed to beg the apartment manager for mercy, then he took his leave. With that, the trenchcoated man closed to door. He couldn't bring himself to look at Edgeworth. For one, he didn't want to see the other man's tears, but he also didn't want to show him his own red eyes.

"Gumshoe . . ."

"I should have known to take your note seriously. Miles Edgeworth never says anything he doesn't mean. I'm such an idiot," Dick quietly responded, still facing the door. His dark eyes studied the things in his peripheral vision. The apartment that belonged to the prosecutor looked an awful lot like the office he had. Lots of ruffles and pink and a few very tasteful paintings on the walls. The entire wall to his left was covered with a gigantic bookshelf. That's where he noticed the bullet. At least the apartment wall wasn't damaged, the book should have stopped it.

"I'm sorry, detective. I wish you didn't have to stumble into this," Edgeworth responded, rebutting the older man's apology. He pulled his left hand through his hair and moved himself from the floor to his couch. The pounding in his ears had ceased and was replaced with a terrible headache.

"What do you mean by that? Ya mean, 'I wish you hadn't ruined my suicide, you bumbling moron, much in the way you almost ruin all of my cases,' don't you?"

"That's completely unfair. You don't understand . . ."

"UNFAIR?!" Dick shouted, finally facing Miles for the first time since Meekins had interrupted. "What's 'unfair' is you leaving all of us behind like that! What's unfair is you not telling me what's going on! What's UNFAIR . . . what's unfair . . . is you not trusting me like I trust you," the end of the sentence turning softer. "How cruel . . ."

Miles stared with curiosity at his detective friend. Trust? Why in the world would Gumshoe trust him? And who was he really leaving behind? He had no response that he could offer the clearly upset Gumshoe.

"You're important to me. To me and Wright and Maya and that Larry guy . . . do none of us mean anything to you?"

"It's not like that," Edgeworth replied, shaking his head. "Will you sit down with me for awhile? I . . . I'll talk to you . . . I just didn't realize . . . that you cared."

Dick removed his coat and took a seat beside the steely-eyed prosecutor. He pouted, his eyebrows arched in a depressed face, his bottom lip protruding as he hunched over.

"This life of mine was all just a sham. After the Von Karma case I thought that my life could get better, maybe even let me return to the happy boy I had lost with my father's death. The boy Wright and Larry remember. But then . . . the evidence forgeries stained my career. My self and the man I had made myself into are gone. I feel like I have no reason to continue this life. I'm not important to anyone in this world. Just a burden."

After his solemn confession, Miles shook his head. He fidgeted with the gold buttons on the sleeve of his pink jacket. It was embarrassing and difficult to talk about his feelings, especially to Gumshoe, the one person who was always there for him.

"I apologize that . . . I didn't even realize that you're so good to me, detective."

"You . . . you're the most important person in the world to me, Edgeworth. You can call me Dick. I've told you that a million times."

Once more, Miles was stunned by the words he heard.

"You and Wright are rivals and all, but I feel like his rival in this," Gumshoe admitted, his face turning bright red.

"Rivals? With Wright? You're a detective . . . Dick."

The larger-framed man took Edgeworth's gentle chin in his fingers and made him look at his face. He could feel his heart racing. It wasn't that he ever meant to admit what he was about to say, but the dire situation required his confession.

"Rivals . . . in love."

"What does your 'love' rivalry have to do with me?" Inquired the grey-haired attorney, his eyes growing more confused. This certainly wasn't the time to speak about such trifling matters.

"It has everything to do with you. The one that I love . . . is . . .well, it's . . . . . . . . you!" Dick finally managed to spit out. "I trust you more than anyone and you're the most important person to me . . . I love you . . . Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles' head was spinning. He was aware that Phoenix had very strong feelings for him, but he'd never thought they would turn to love, nor that Gumshoe would have the same feelings. Save for his father, he'd never been loved by anyone.

"You can call me Miles," replied Edgeworth. "But I can't . . . I can't . . . love you in return, Dick. I don't . . . I don't know what love is . . ." he confessed.

"Your cheeks are red . . . is your heart racing?" Gumshoe inquired, brushing the prosecutor's pale cheek with his thumb.

"Y-yes, but . . ."

The black-haired detective put his face closer to the man that he adored so much. Miles smelled so good to him, like expensive cologne he probably couldn't afford with 3 months' wages and he was such a beautiful man. Silvery eyes surrounded by wispy eyelashes, soft pink lips, cheekbones to die for!

"Then you're human . . .Miles . . .you have a heart. You can love. Even . . . if it's not me."

Gumshoe immediately withdrew his advance. This wasn't the time to make a move.

"Even if it's Wright . . . I want you to be happy and smile . . . be who you really are. Stuff's been really tough on you and I've tried to be there."

Tears slipped off of his cheeks down to his strong chin, where the dripped off landing in various spots on his slacks. It was too late to hide the fact that he was upset and after he'd dropped his giant secret, there wasn't much left to be embarrassed about.

Edgeworth reached for Gumshoe's right hand, but the man suddenly shot to his feet and snagged his green trenchcoat.

"Forgive me. I'm stupid, everyone knows it. And it was stupid to think you'd not wanna kill yourself just because I'd be heartbroken."

"Wait!" Exclaimed the pink-clad man. "You're not stupid! I'm glad . . . I'm glad that you care about me. Don't go . . . please . . ."

Dick sighed and fell back to the couch, throwing his head over the back. It was awkward to have the tears flow down the sides of his face and drip onto the leather with a plip noise, but at least Edgeworth couldn't see him crying so well.

Miles studied Gumshoe carefully. He'd never paid much attention to other people, but now that a confession of love had been made, forced by his attempted suicide, he wanted to know his friend. The older man was very muscular with incredibly broad shoulders. His neck was thick and covered in short stubble. Every few moments when Dick swallowed, his Adam's apple would bob up and down. Gumshoe's hair was coloured the most deep brown he'd ever seen. It's wasn't quite black like Phoenix's, but in the right light it would probably appear that way. Upon his strong chin sat hairs that proudly defied the razor that morning. Gumshoe's eyes were deep set and often made him appear tired. On his cheek was the regular bandage. He managed to cut himself every morning, clumsy as he was.

He considered Gumshoe an attractive, albeit disheveled man. He thought of himself as very effeminate, but Gumshoe was handsome in a rugged sort of way.

"Why did you come here tonight?" The prosecutor finally spoke.

"I was gonna come cheer you up since you were retiring and all. Then . . . I slipped on that chess piece of yours, the Phoenix Wright one. I thought if I returned it . . . I could see you smile."

Edgeworth smiled, realizing how sweet Dick always was to him. Even with tears filling his eyes he chuckled slightly.

Gumshoe sat up straight and looked at the man that he loved. The way his eyes were squinted when he laughed and the detective found it ever so cute.

"Nuthin' funny's been happenin' here tonight, Pal."

"It's all quite funny if you think about it. How foolish I've been, how . . . selfish I've been. It's been obvious this entire time the way that you feel about me and I never noticed. What kind of prosecutor am I?!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You brought me flowers?"

Dick glanced over to the front door where the petals lied scattered all about, not a single flower appeared in tact after he'd burst through the door.

"Yeah, to cheer you up, not in a gay way. I . . . was honestly never gonna tell ya."

Miles dropped his head into Gumshoe's lap, much to the shock of the older man, and sighed. He curled up like a kitten and nestled into a comfortable position.

"I'll never do this again, Dick. I promise you. I want . . . I want to learn how to love you."

Miles Edgeworth left the country without telling anyone but Detective Dick Gumshoe. The situation had been awkward only at first, when the dark-haired man confessed his obvious feelings for the prosecutor. The day after, everything seemed very normal. Dick confiscated the pistol that Edgeworth had tried to kill himself with, then they had breakfast. That's when Miles decided he needed to get away.

"I want to find my own reason to be a Prosecutor and I want to return your love. I need to become human again. Will you . . . wait for me, Dick? No matter how long it takes for me to return?"

"Don't be all pressured to be in love with me. I just want you to love someone . . . but I'd really like for it to be me. And of course . . . I'd wait forever. Though I never thought I'd fall for a guy," Gumshoe had chuckled.

One day later he drove the pink-suited prosecutor to the airport. Before he boarded his plane, he gave the larger-built man a tender kiss on the tip of his lips.

"Please come home safely, Miles," Gumshoe begged.

It had been a year since Gumshoe and Edgeworth had separated. Dick went through a crush on a younger female co-worker, but never thought seriously of her. She sure was a cute gal, though!

_He's all but forgotten about this tired out detective,_ he thought to himself as he listened to Phoenix Wright ask him one million questions. He answered them, knowing full well Franziska would punish him severely with a lashing and threats to his all-but-empty wallet. It didn't really matter much anymore.

When the beeping began, Dick braced for the lashings. He hated the sound of the whip, but the hits themselves he hardly felt.

Surprisingly, he felt something slice into his left cheek and he yelped. The grey-haired prosecutor hasn't aimed well and lashed him across the face. She ignored him and continued to berate him and yell at the Defense Attorney.

"Franziska!" A familiar voice exclaimed, drawing both Gumshoe and Wright's attention.

_It can't be . . . him?_

The green-coated man watched in shock as the man in pink made a reappearance. Miles was so collected and calm as he spoke to Wright and Von Karma. He couldn't hear any of the words, he just watched the steel-eyed man's lips moving. It all seemed over so quickly and what happened after that blurred in Dick's mind.

"You look well," spoke Edgeworth with a soft smile as he gazed up to the detective's face.

"Save for the cheek, pal . . . you look . . . healthy," Dick struggled to reply.

Gumshoe had dressed himself in a blue suit with pinstripes and a red tie in hopes of impressing the man he'd been missing for a year. He was unsure of whether he ought to call him Miles, still. It had been so long since that time.

"I apologize . . . Franziska . . . has always been a bit off. Does it hurt?" Inquired Miles, gently touching the scruffy man's bandaged cheek.

"I, uh . . . no! Nah, it's fine," the detective exclaimed, surprised to feel the warmth of the other man's delicate fingers on his face. He hadn't been touched by anyone in such a long time in a loving way.

The grey-haired man led Gumshoe to his couch and too a seat beside him.

"I appreciate your caring for the apartment while I was gone. I'm sure you don't have much spare time."

"Ya noticed?" The dark-eyed man sheepishly responded. "I just . . . wanted it to be the way you left it, so when you came home it'd be nice."

Edgeworth poured a glass of red wine for the robust man and one for himself, then inquired as to what had gone on since his absence. Anything that had been left out in their short and infrequent phone conversations. He smiled as he observed the animated and energetic way that the detective described all of the events. It amused him to watch Dick use his hands to emphasize whatever he was saying and the embarrassed face he made when he described things he had made mistakes on.

It took Gumshoe the longest time to realize that he'd been rambling and drinking wine without hearing Miles' voice. When he finally did, he stopped speaking and noticed the way that he was being examined.

"So . . . you . . . it's been so long, pal. Did ya . . . make friends or anything?"

Edgeworth sighed and leaned back against his plush couch and swirled his wine in his glass. The two of them had consumed a decent amount of the bottle.

"A few. I did . . . fall in love with somebody," he coyly admitted.

Gumshoe's heart dropped to his feet and the disappointment and pain became immediately obvious upon his face. His expressions could be read like a book.

"Yeah? Th-that's good," he lied. "A pretty girl or sumthin' right?"

"No, not at all. His name is Richard."

_Another man?! I'm such an idiot! I shoulda never said anything!_

"I . . . don't feel so well. I think I should go. Good to see ya, pal," Dick quickly explained as he got to his feet. He felt like a complete fool.

Miles stood up beside him and whispered over Gumshoe's broad shoulder.

"Richard . . .Gumshoe. Dick, you fool. Don't you think I would have told you if I'd found someone else?"

Edgeworth was surprised to feel muscular arms wrap around his body, squeezing him tightly.

"You're too cruel . . ." Whimpered the well-dressed detective. "It's mean to make old men cry."

Chuckling, Edgeworth rubbed Gumshoe's back. He felt slightly bad for making Dick cry, it hadn't been his intention at all. On the other hand, it felt . . . good that someone loved him that much.

"You're not that much older than I am," he offered as a semi-condolence.

Gumshoe was 31 to his 25, but his personality would lead one to believe he was younger than Edgeworth, despite Miles' younger looks.

It took a few minutes for the taller man to collect himself and wipe the tears from his black eyes.

"I love you, Miles. After all this time, I love you," the dark-haired man quietly spoke.

He released his clutch on the pink-clad man and scratched at the back of his head nervously. He was unaware of what to do now. Always, he'd wanted to hear his feelings returned, but now he had no idea where to go. He'd only ever thought about hearing those words.

"You look confused," Miles spoke, himself slighty befuddled by the situation.

Never before had he had the feelings he held for Dick. When he'd had the time in Europe to think about himself, what he wanted to become and what he ought to feel, he discovered the feelings he had for both Gumshoe and Phoenix. It was clear that both held a candle for him, yet when he spent his time around the two of them, Miles had never noticed. It was a difficult to figure out whom his heart called out to, but in the end, only the man who stood before him had confessed and made him feel like a schoolboy with a crush.

"I . . . dunno what do do now, to be honest," Gumshoe sheepishly responded.

He had fantasized about what to do at this points, but he lacked the guts to put the moves on the man that he loved. It was too soon to be like that anyway - wasn't it?

Miles flopped back down onto his pink couch with a sigh. He unbuttoned his jacket and slung it over the back, then observed Gumshoe remove his own jacket and reclaim his place by the grey-eyed man's side. They sat in a nervous silence for several minutes before Edgeworth placed his hand on Dick's thigh.

"Now that everything is resolved, you're nervous? You never cease to amuse me, detective."

The broad shouldered man's face still wore a concerned frown, his eyebrows trying to decide how to arrange themselves above his deep-set eyes.

As he observed Dick's uneasy mannerisms, he stopped to notice how the man looked without a shapeless coat on. He had a strong back, his shoulder muscles bulging slightly beneath his white, button-up shirt. While he looked a bit bulky up top because of his well-maintained shoulder muscles, his waist tapered in. To Edgeworth's surprise, Dick wasn't chubby at all! In his slumped over position, he had no stomach roll or anything.

When a sigh escaped the dark-haired man's large lips, Miles decided he needed to make the first move. He brushed his fingertips across Gumshoe's rigid cheekbone, emitting a shudder from the other man. The detective's usually full of gusto breathing had turned to shallow and shaky breaths. The prosecutor turned Dick's head to face him, leaning closer.

"M-Miles . . ." whispered the black-eyed man, his breath passing onto the younger man's mouth.

"Dick . . ."

Closing his eyes, Edgeworth gently placed his lips upon Gumshoe's, much as he had when they parted at the airport so many months before.

The feeling set the detective's entire face on fire. He'd almost forgotten how soft Mile's lips were. So much, he'd dreamed about the way it would feel to be loved the way that he love the prosecutor. Unable to hold back his feelings any longer, he pushed the shorter man down onto his back and devoured his kisses. How exciting it was to feel hot breaths rushing past one another as humility was exchanged for passion.

Finally, the steel-eyed man had released Gumshoe's lock on his heart. The older man's facial hair scratched a bit against his own chin, but it was more than a fair substitution for the pleasure he was receiving. Who knew that someone else's mouth could make his heart flutter so much? The fluttering turned to a pounding when he felt Dick's tongue slip between his lips.

"Unnh!" He excitedly murmured.

The broad shouldered man busied his right hand with untucking and unbuttoning Miles' shirt, taking care not to distract from his kisses. After a bit of struggling, he was finally rewarded with a porcelain chest with pink nipples and washboard abs. Now that there was more of the prosecutor to love, Gumshoe led his lips to Edgeworth's right cheek. From there he left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Dick," whispered the grey-haired man, a strong mouth beginning to suck on his right shoulder.

The amount of pleasure rushing through his body intensified when the detective's left hand began to caress his left nipple.

Having never been with another man, it satisfied Gumshoe to hear Miles' moans beneath him. He must be doing something right! It appeared that making another man happy was quite similar to women, though he'd heard that not all men had sensitive chests. For some time, he was content with pleasuring his partner. That was, until Edgeworth had ideas of his own.

Miles pushed Gumshoe off of him, sending him toppling to the floor. Before the taller man could respond, he was pounced on.

"I want to see you, too," was the lusty reasoning that Miles vocalized, pulling off the dark-eyed man's tie. "It's only fair, afterall."

To his surprise, Dick snatched his hand away from his buttons.

"W-W-Wait!" He exclaimed, bringing a shocked look to Edgeworth's grey eyes. "Please . . . wait . . . Miles, I . . ."

_What is it? What's the matter all of the sudden,_ were the questions asked by Miles' face.

Dick squirmed his way out from underneath the younger man and hurriedly pulled on his jacket.

"I . . .I can't do this, yet."

With that, he rushed out the door without so much as awaiting an argument, leaving the younger man stunned.

Sighing, Miles plopped himself back onto his couch.

_What in the world goes on in that detective's head? I thought he wanted this . . . _

Miles phoned Dick after the trial. He was worried because of the accident. Was Gumshoe really alright? Despite their romantic encounter having not gone so well, the detective acted as if nothing at all had happened. It made it less awkward to work with him, but more awkward in Miles' heart because he didn't know what to make of everything.

Receiving no response, the pink- suited prosecutor cursed and hung up his phone. He had resources to look into.

Less than an hour after the failed phone call attempt, Miles had tracked down the detective's address from the police department. He stared in dismay at the apartment complex.

"This place ought to be condemned," he spoke outloud to himself.

It made him nervous to leave his car in such a shady neighbourhood, but at least he had insurance. If his car could handle having a dead body stuffed in the trunk, it could certainly handle being broken into.

The grey-haired man led himself up the shoddy stairwell to Gumshoe's apartment. He noticed the door without reading the number, as a large Blue Badger sticker was prominently displayed upon it.

"You've got to be joking," sighed the prissy man, knocking on the door.

The knock elicited no response, so he tried to doorknob. It was no surprise that the airheaded detective had left it unlocked, so Miles let himself in. To his surprise, the apartment was rather tidy, save for a pair of socks next to Dick's worn-out shoes in the doorway.

Being smarter than the broad-shouldered Gumshoe, Edgeworth locked the door behind himself. He then took a moment to further survey the apartment. It was incredibly small! To his left was a tiny kitchen, where clean dishes were air drying beside a slightly rickety looking sink. Directly in front of him was a small living space containing a couch and a television with a bent antenna.

"Detective Gumshoe?" Miles called out, not sure whether he should still call him Dick.

Again, he received no response, so he removed his shoes and set out to hunt for the man. There was only one bedroom and it lied behind a closed door. This didn't stop the grey-eyed man from peering in. Beyond the door he found the man, lying facedown on his too-short bed, sleeping like a dog. It relieved him to finally have found Gumshoe.

"Miles . . ."

"Yes?" The prosecutor responded. It only took him a few moments that Dick was murmuring his name in his sleep. He chuckled quietly to himself and sat on the floor beside this man that adored him so.

Miles rubbed the older man's bruised cheek gently with his fingertips. His heart ached to see Gumshoe injured. At least now he could be by his side to comfort him.

"Cold . . ." Whispered Dick in response to the grey-eyed man's fingers.

"Hm?"

"Your fingers . . .are cold," he grumbled.

"Are you awake?"

"Nnnn . . . kinda . . ."

The detective rolled on to his side and slowly opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with Edgeworth. He groggily recognized the shape of his eyes and the way his hair fell over his face.

"Dick . . . are you okay? I tried to call, but . . . you didn't answer. Sorry that I let myself in. I was worried," Edgeworth admitted, looking down at Gumshoe's off-white sheets.

"I'm ok, Pal. I'm glad you came."

The older man sat up with slight difficulty and stretched his arms over his bandaged head. He yawned ever so slowly and leaned his back against the wall.

"I'm surprised you found this place, let alone, actually got out of yer car here," he laughed

"Why wouldn't I? I'm worried about you, you know? Especially after how the other night ended."

Dick sighed and patted the bed beside him, inviting Miles off of the floor.

"About that . . . I'm sorry."

The prosecutor in pink got to his feet and took in his surroundings. The dark-haired man's bed was in the top right corner of his bedroom, the door being to the bottom left. Against the wall at the foot of the bed was a dresser, to its left, the open bathroom door. To the left of Gumshoe's bed was a milk-crate night stand. Above it was a window and to its left, a meager closet with a missing door. There hung all of Dick's work shirts and pants, along with the pinstriped suit he'd worn when Edgeworth had returned from abroad. Miles redirected his gaze to the dresser, taking notice of several photographs. The one that caught his eye was a picture of a young Gumshoe, freshly out of the Police Academy, proudly saluting the camera in his blue uniform.

"Well, well, look at that."

Dick chuckled.

"That old thing? What about it?"

"You looked quite handsome in the uniform," Edgeworth spoke, taking the picture into his hands and taking his invited seat next to the detective.

"Ya think so? I never found it very flattering."

Miles returned his gaze to his injured companion and noticed a thick scar on his left bicep. His white t-shirt showed off how muscular he was, but revealed a small secret. When Dick realized Edgeworth had spotted his scar, he subconsciously covered it with the opposite hand. His cheeks blushed and he looked to his toes.

"You don't have to hide that, Dick."

Gumshoe shook his head and didn't reply.

"Is . . . that why? Why you panicked the other night?"

"Miles . . ."

The grey-eyed man didn't really know what to say. It was clearly a subject of discomfort for the detective.

"I had a partner when I was a uni. We were like best buds, him an' me. I never really thought about being anything except a cop when we worked together. I thought I was too dumb to be a detective, but I had the body to be a good cop, ya know?"

While Dick paused, Edgeworth nodded, letting his friend know he was listening.

"But muscle . . . it doesn't really make up for weapons. Bein' a cop was the worst think I could have ever done to myself. I can't count the scars anymore. Most of 'em, though . . . most of 'em are from one incident."

The word incident made Miles cringe. It always brought him back to the DL-6 incident and SL-9. It was never a lead-in to a good story.

"My partner and I were assigned to apprehend a criminal. We knew he was violent, but I figured I could handle it. I'm a big guy, well-trained and all. It was my ignorance that got him killed."

"Killed?!" Exclaimed the prosecutor. He hadn't realized that he'd said it until he heard his own words escape his mouth. "I'm sorry . . ."

"The two of us went in there, cocky as hell . . . never thought I'd get taken down. I couldn't protect him. Who'd think big, dumb, ol' Gumshoe would lose in a knife fight. I just . . . laid there, scared and bleeding. He shot him with my gun . . . right in front of my face. Lucky that backup showed up in time for me, but . . . I can't forgive myself for that. Every time I see the scars . . . I think about it. Like they were left to remind me."

Edgeworth was stunned. His dark secrets had all been revealed in court thanks to Phoenix Wright. He'd never thought the happy-go-lucky Dick Gumshoe held such a sad past.

"Dick . . ."

"Don't let it get ya down, pal. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm really sorry. Must be the meds," Gumshoe spoke, brushing off his sudden confession.

"Don't be sorry, Dick. I'm . . glad you told me. I apologize that . . . all of that happened to you. I wish I was better at trying to comfort people," the grey-haired man quietly spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he did when he was protecting himself. "But . . . I don't think that you should blame yourself for what happened."

"He was younger and smaller. I should have protected him."

"But you were larger and a bigger threat. It's only natural that the criminal would take you down first."

"Please . . . I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Miles sighed and rested his head on Gumshoe's shoulder.

"I understand," he replied, handing the picture back to its rightful owner, who placed it on his nightstand.

For a bit the two sat side by side in silence. The only noise was the traffic from the street outside and a couple of shouts from people nearby. When Edgeworth grew restless he began to fidget with the bottom of Gumshoe's t-shirt.

"Let me see you," he asked.

The prosecutor kissed his companion's strong chin and slipped his fingers inside of his shirt, up to his belly button.

"May I?"

Gumshoe didn't resist, so he pushed the shirt all the way up, revealing a maze of scars from cuts and stab wounds. It was no wonder he's lied on the ground, bleeding and unable to move. He should have bled to death. Not letting a look of surprise even attempt to slip onto his face, he pulled the shirt off of the detective's head.

"Was that so bad?" Miles inquired, a coy look in his eyes.

"You're not . . . turned off?" Wondered the vulnerable and embarrassed Gumshoe.

"Not in the least. Did you really think after a year of wanting to be by your side, a few scars would scare me into someone else's lap?"

The broad-shouldered man blushed further at the thought of Miles being in his lap.

"I really do love you, Dick Gumshoe," spoke the grey-haired prosecutor, removing his pink jacket and jabot, then unbuttoning his own shirt.

"I love you, too . . . Miles Edgeworth."

"Did . . . someone reject you because of these scars?" Wondered Miles, tracing one of the longer ones with a pearl-white finger.

"W-well . . . yeah. I haven't-haven't . . . been with anyone for a couple a years, ya know?" Stuttered the nervous detective, unable to look his lover in the eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret," the undeniably sexy Edgeworth purred. "I haven't been with anyone in . . . ever."

Gumshoe blushed harder than he figured he EVER had upon hearing this secret.

"H . . . w-what? Th-then, maybe we . . . I mean, there's no rush," he stammered

It had to be a dream! A virgin prosecutor with the most stunningly seductive eyes was all over him, slim fingers tracing imaginary pictures on his scarred body.

"Hm? Do you have cold feet?"

Dick's next breath sounded more like a hiss as the grey-haired man nipped his left earlobe.

"Me? N-n-no . . ." He lied, more nervous than he'd ever been when faced by Franziska's whip and sharp tongue. "I'm j-j-just nervous."

Miles coerced the broad-shouldered detective to lie down, then he crawled on top of him.

"Me, too," the steel-eyed man admitted. "But I want to be with you."

The prosecutor locked lips with Gumshoe and whet his appetite for passionate kisses. When he'd drawn all of the breath from his partner, he led his kisses down Dick's stubbley throat.

"You aren't thinking of running away again, are you?"

"God no," was the fast reply Miles received.

The younger man's nervous finger began to imitate the way that Gumshoe had teased his nipples before, bringing a gasp out of the detective. It had been so long since Dick last felt so excited. This was definitely better than the boring chore of jerking off just because nature had made him a man. It was certainly interesting to see the sexual side of the man he'd looked up to for so long. Edgeworth was surprisingly dominant, but he still hadn't figured out in his head who was going to end up on top. He honestly didn't care either way, as he'd read either way, the sex was damn good. While he was caught up thinking about all of these things, Miles had led his kisses to his bellybutton. To his pleasured shock, a curious prosecutor wrapped his right hand around Dick's clothed erection.

"Hnn!"

"Well, well. Aren't we naughty? Shall I punish you?"

It surprised the dark-eyed man that his partner was so much less nervous than he was! That and, goddamn, was he turning him on. Though he wanted Edgeworth to get to work on his sex, it wasn't quite time.

Dick rolled over and pinned the pale man down to his creaky mattress.

"I'm naughty?" He huffed. "You're one doing all the crotch grabbing around here," teased the black-haired man, surprised that he didn't stutter.

"Well, someone has to get to it."

Taking his lover's words as a challenge, Gumshoe pressed his palm against the protrusion in the younger man's pink pants.

Miles gasped. He'd never felt anyone else's hands on his body in such a manner. It was certainly thrilling. He felt slightly disappointed when the detective removed his hand, but he perked up again as the bark-eyed man unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his briefs.

"A briefs man? Figures," teased the scruffy-faced man, returning his hand to Edgeworth's lap.

Dick kissed the smooth belly in front of him as he stroked Miles' erection. Slowly, he led his mouth to the base of the prosecutor's prominent cock.

"Dick . . ." cooed the younger man.

Gumshoe was slightly confused as to why he was so exciting with another man's member in his face, but ignored the thought, teasing the tip with his tongue.

"Huunh!"

Edgeworth took a handful of sheets and held them as if he were going to fall off the edge of the earth. His back arched of its own volition when the detective swallowed his phallus. The feeling of a hot, wet mouth pleasuring him was like nothing he'd ever imagined! It only got more intense when Dick began to bob his head up and down. He did so slowly at first, teasing the shorter man, then he picked up a good pace.

"Haaah . . . Di . . . Dick!"

With that as a warning, the prosecutor came, much to Gumshoe's disappointment. He coughed, spilling Miles' seed onto his hand. Maybe he had sucked off another man, but he certainly wasn't going to swallow it.

"Y . . . you were supposed to save that."

"I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed an extremely embarrassed Miles. "I didn't mean to!"

Dick chuckled, wiping his hand off on his sheets.

"Well . . . it happens, I guess," he laughed. "Guess that answers the question of who's gonna . . . ya know . . . be on top."

The nude man blushed as he came to that realization. He'd already felt his partner's erection and was a bit afraid that he was too large to make things comfortable.

"But if . . . If you don't wanna . . . we don't hafta."

"I . . . I want you to make love to me," Miles quietly confessed.

The detective smiled and kissed his companion sweetly on the lips. He was terrified of hurting him, but eventually it was going to happen to one of them if they wanted to continue a relationship.

"I'll do my best to make it . . . good for you. I want to make you happy," he spoke, fingers caressing his lover's stomach.

"I love you, Dick."

Unable to ignore his own substantial hard-on, Gumshoe pressed himself against the younger man, returning his lips to Edgeworth's. He wanted to make this time together with the man he'd awaited for so long last forever. When he was satisfied with the amount of kisses he received and gave, he placed his fingers to Miles' lips.

The smaller man suckled at the calloused fingertips. He was surprised that such hardworking hands felt so rough, but touched him with such gentleness.

When Gumshoe felt his fingers were sufficiently slicked, he rolled onto his side, leading his partner to do the same. Carefully, he slipped one finger inside of the grey-haired prosecutor.

"Uh!" Was the surprised response to the intrusion.

Dick noticed how Edgeworth grimaced and quickly removed his digit.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't stop . . ." begged the prosecutor.

Miles knew that it was going to hurt, at least until Gumshoe was inside of him, pressing on his prostate. He wanted the satisfaction of that pain being replaced with unspeakable pleasure.

As was requested, Dick slipped his finger back inside his lover. Just as he would with a woman, he started a slow rhythm of pushing in and pulling out until he could feel Miles loosen up. He felt awful the way that the younger man whimpered and clawed at his back, but he'd asked him not to stop, so he trudged forth. When it seemed like his partner was beginning to enjoy himself, he slipped a second finger inside.

"Unh . . . god . . ." hissed Edgeworth.

Did it really have to hurt so much?

"I'm sorry," whispered Gumshoe, kissing Miles' forehead.

After stretching the prosecutor the amount Dick deemed good enough, he pulled out his fingers. He noticed the grimace on the pale man's face and the beads of sweat that were rolling off of his face. Quickly he removed his own pants and boxers and rolled the grey-eyed man onto his back.

"Are you sure? We can wait . . ."

"Hurry," pleaded Miles.

"Okay. I love you so much . . . I'm sorry."

With his apology, Dick thrust his throbbing member into his lover.

"Haaaahn!" Cried out the smaller man.

Unable to hold back any longer, the detective began to push himself deeper into the prosecutor. He'd wanted him for so long and finally, he was making love to the one that he loved. It felt incredible, squeezed tightly by Miles' unwilling muscles.

Tears escaped Edgeworth's eyes as his body was invaded. Finally, the detective found the spot inside of him that would replace his pain.

"Yes," he whimpered.

Hearing the lusty call of his companion, Dick thrust deeper, his pace quickening. He could hear himself moaning in pleasure alongside Miles. It felt so much more intense than he'd ever dreamed of. In the midst of such amazing pleasure, he lost himself inside of Miles with a cry, his exclamation echoed by Edgeworth.

After reaching his climax, Gumshoe collapsed at the prosecutor's side. His head was pounding in pain, but it was so worth it. To his surprise, Miles snuggled up against him, panting.

"Thank you . . . I'm glad . . . we did this,"whispered the grey-eyed."

"Me too."

Those words were the last spoken as the pair fell asleep in one another's arms.

THE END

Uni - Uniformed officer


End file.
